Seducing Natsu Dragneel
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Seducing your boyfriend was easier said than done when he was Natsu Dragneel. Lucy's pulling out all her tricks to get him in the sack. But when he's denser than ever, can Lucy get what she wants, when he doesn't even know what she wants? NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: **Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia and Gajeel x Levy. Others may or may not be unlocked as we go.

**Timeline: **In the near future, say a few (a lot of) years from the current arc.

**Genres: **Romance/Humour/Drama

**Warnings: **Lemons and other nommy limey things

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

**Authors Note: **So hello! Just a warning, I'm not sure how long this story will go for. Could be a long time, could be a few chapters. This is just harmless smut with a sorta plot. It's hard to explain, sorry. Anyway, enjoy 'Seducing Natsu Dragneel'!

**XXX**

When Lucy rolled over that morning, she expected to be greeted by the warmth of her boyfriend's arms. She expected him to kiss her forehead and whisper sweet nothings to her. None of the above happened.

When she rolled over, her face immediately became squashed between Natsu's arm, and his armpit. She gagged, struggling away from him, tumbling off the bed. Lucy landed on the floor in a heap, swallowing fresh air, rubbing her face.

Natsu yawned, forcing himself up, "Luce? What's happening?"

"You idiot!" Lucy exclaimed, throwing a pen that had fallen off the table at him. "You grabbed me and forced my face against your arm pit!" Natsu burst out laughing.

"That's awesome!" Natsu roared with laughter. He was awake now. Lucy got to her feet, pouting, narrowing her eyes at him.

Crossing her arms, she spoke, "Natsu, you have the brain capacity of a nat." She adored her boyfriend, she really did, but sometimes he could really get on her nerves.

"What's a nat?" Natsu asks, seriously. Lucy smacked her forehead. How did she end up going out with this moron? Oh right, she fell in love with him. Probably not around the same time he did. She knew she loved him from the moment he dug up the Sakura tree for her. She wasn't so sure when he began to love her.

Lucy shot him a pained grimace and smirked a bit, "Care to join me in the shower?"

"Nah." Natsu leapt up, reaching for his coat. "I got to get home and feed Happy. See you at the guild." He chastely kissed her cheek and strolled out the door, whistling.

She ground her teeth together, clenching her fists angrily. Lucy was by no means a whore, hell she'd never had sex before in her life, but with how much sexual tension Natsu gave her, it was almost enough to make her rip off his clothes and have her way with him. Lucy shook her head at the thought. Natsu always laughed when she did sexy things for him.

Stalking towards her bathroom, she stripped off her nightie and slid into the shower. Blasting blistering hot water on a sexually tensed body was no fun at all. Lucy scrubbed at her skin with a loofa until it turned pink.

Lucy gnawed on her lip till she almost broke the skin. "Dammit Natsu…"

**XXX**

Lucy collapsed tiredly on the bar top as Mirajane served Macao a beer. "What's wrong Lucy?"

"Natsu," she groaned, burrying her face against her arms. They'd been together three odd years now, and not once had Natsu even mentioned the idea of sex. Lucy toyed with it, even once explicitly asked him about it. Which only led to a four hour teaching lesson about what sex was, and with how naïve the dragon slayer was, playing the naughty teacher was not an option.

Mirajane patted the dejected blonde's arm sympathetically, "He's horrible in bed?"

Lucy merely groaned again, "Worse, he's not even in bed. We haven't had sex once."

The barmaid gasped, "Lucy, you're twenty-six, you'd think by now you'd have messed around at least once!" Mirajane thought about it for a moment, lowering her voice, "Are you still a virgin?"

The blonde's face turned an unsightly shade of crimson red, bolting up from her former position. "Wh—what?" Her face felt so hot it was as if steam were producing under the surface. She dropped her eyes, "Yes…" Amazingly, talking about Lucy's virginity was more embarrassing than her non-existent sex life.

Mirajane claps her hands, laughing, "Oh Lucy!" The woman dissolves into laughter and Lucy gnaws on her lip, still red-faced. When Mirajane settled down, she spoke again, "Then seduce him."

Lucy's eyes flickered up to the dead serious expression on Mirajane's face, her mouth falling open in shock. _Seduce _Natsu? _Seduce?! _How would that even go over?! Work? Would he pick up on her seduction or just laugh? He's never been aroused by her sexy act before… or was she trying to hard then? Even so, it'd still be a whole load of work to get him to understand what she wanted.

Natsu strolled through the doors, and like a light bulb went off above his head, attacked Gray with massive amounts of fire. Lucy sighed, her face slowly returning to its normal colour.

"It's going to take a lot of work, you know," Lucy said contemplatively, turning back to Mirajane who now donned a huge smirk.

"All the more fun right?" Lucy laughed, and twisted back to see half of the guild hall in shambles. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell did you do?" She exclaimed, whipping around to see the guilty party. Natsu and Gray had each other in choke holds, Lucy wasn't even going to think about how that worked, and she stormed over to them. They let go of each other pretty quickly, whistling as if they hadn't destroyed the furniture in the guild, again.

Gray scratched his head when Lucy's murderous glare reached his face, "Nothing?" He muttered something about her being as scary as Erza and Lucy deflated.

"Never mind, it's not like you two don't do this every day anyway…" Lucy rubs her face. Gray takes the hint and runs off, with Natsu yelling about what a coward he was and that he won.

Natsu tilts his head, his lopsided grin on his lips, "Hey Luce." She smiles, tiredly, and wraps her arms around his torso. He returns her hug gently, and she's taken back by how caringly he's holding her.

"Want to come over for dinner tonight?" Lucy blurted, unsure even where the thought came from. How would dinner help their issue? Unless she cooked a bunch of aphrodisiac type foods and threw herself at him half naked, the idea probably would not suffice.

"Sure," he says, "Happy's been wanting to come over more often anyways." Lucy wanted to smack herself and him. Couldn't he tell she wanted him alone? No, of course not…

"I meant just the two of us," Lucy began, "like… like a date!" She actually told him what she wanted for once instead of beating around the bush or relenting.

Natsu's mouth formed a little 'o'. He shrug and let her go, "Okay."

Lucy went up on her tip-toes and kissed him softly.

**XXX**

Nervously, she set down the plates at the small table, carefully arranging the honey chicken breasts, drizzling some vinaigrette on top of the baby greens and fig salad. The cottage cheese sat firmly in place on the figs, smiling at her along with the finely chopped walnuts. Lucy returned to the tiny kitchen, grabbing two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. This was okay; they were fully grown adults, after all…

Once the table was set, the chocolate ready to dip, the strawberries red and glistening, a candle glowing, Lucy adjusted her dress. The ruby red cocktail dress clung to every curve on Lucy's body, pronouncing her cleavage and there was a slit in the fabric revealing her belly button. The dress itself was backless and she loved it. Lucy left her hair down, hoping her hair would dry curlier if she left it alone. Her makeup remained minimal and she prayed this would get her somewhere…

The door to her apartment open, and Natsu sauntered in, wearing dark pants and a white shirt, his muffler forever tied around his neck. Lucy demanded that he dress a little nicer that evening before she left the guild to prepare.

Lucy smiled, and went over to him, greeting him with a kiss. It was simple and honestly, just a greeting. Natsu's brow arched at the sight of her outfit, the candle lit dinner and minimal lighting.

"You look nice," he said, a tad bit reserved. Lucy giggled, knowing he complimented her purely so she wouldn't get upset.

"Dinners ready," she all but purred. Natsu swallowed and went to his spot. Lucy settled in her chair, her gaze flickering to his face then to her plate. Natsu's brow furrowed in confusion, albeit not entirely hating her unusual behaviour.

Before he chowed down, his epiphany hit, "You're on your 'girl' time, aren't you?!" Lucy's eye twitched and she curled her fingers into her hand.

She forced a giggle, "Not at all."

"Weirdo…" He muttered, digging in. While his attention was stolen by the food, the Celestial Spirit mage had a few moments to collect herself, reminding herself he was dense. Remind herself that he might drive her crazy before anything happens between them.

"Wine?" She suggested after eating some of her salad. It was actually pretty good. Natsu shrugged and she poured him a glass, filling her own. The red liquid sloshed in its clear prison as she went to take a sip. It easily slid down her throat, tasting bittersweet.

Like it was nothing, Natsu downed his glass and finished off his plate. "Man that was good! Oh awesome! Strawberries." Natsu reached out to take a strawberry, but Lucy stopped him.

She stood, swaying towards him, sitting on the edge of the table. Her skirt rose higher up her thighs and she tilted his chin up, meeting his confused—and a bit terrified—eyes. "Let me help you," she breathed, a wanton smile spreading across her lips.

Lucy blindly reached for a strawberry, never breaking eye contact with Natsu. His lower lip trembled a bit, and his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. _How cute_, she thought, _he's nervous_.

"Open wide," Lucy purred and Natsu obeyed, taking a bite from the fruit. The air in the apartment seems to shoot up tenfold, to a near boiling temperature. Lucy's heart was racing, the blood in her veins moving like molten lava. Her skin is tingling, alit with the need to be touched.

Natsu's face is going pink. His large hand grips her thigh, staring at her with dark eyes. The tips of Lucy's ears warmed and she delicately brushed her finger against Natsu's lip.

"I'm still hungry," he mutters, blinking, struggling to break the eye contact. Lucy's mind was racing from the provocative thoughts she had. She wanted to drown in them and make them a reality. Uneasy thought, as she'd never done anything like this before.

Lucy picked up the chocolate dip and smeared some on her lips. "Desert?" Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she still hadn't eaten her full meal, but this was far too tempting. He was deliciously innocent and this was her chance.

It must have been the wine affecting him, and he brought her down, passionately planting his lips on hers. His free hand cupped her neck, drawing her closer. He lifted her off the table and set her on his lap, running his tongue across her lips.

Her heart was pounding so much it almost hurt and her core was tightening wildly. Lucy clamped her legs together, her sex burning with need. Her whole body ached. Lucy smudged more chocolate on her lips, her chin, her neck, her collar bone.

The dragon slayer hesitated, before he was licking her lips again, eliciting a moan from the excited blonde. His tongue slid across her jaw line, clearing away the chocolate and sending Lucy's nerves to heaven. It wasn't until his lips descended down onto her neck did she really moan and thread her fingers through his silky rose coloured hair.

It became rather painfully obvious when his erection was jammed up against her ass, and she wriggled her hips when he finished licking away the chocolate. Natsu gasped, and his fingers squeezed her thigh.

Lucy dipped her thumb in the chocolate resting on the table and applied it to his mouth. "My turn." Her voice was deviously deep, dripping with a carnal lust she could barely contain. Lucy kissed him passionately, feeling him wither when she adjusted herself yet again on his hardening member. Through the layers of clothing, it still couldn't prevent Lucy from experiencing the luxury of having him hard against her.

When the kiss ended and the stars stopped spinning, she stood for a brief second, using this time to straddle his lap. With his manhood really against her sex, Lucy let out a low moan. Natsu placed both his hands on her slim waist, bucking against her, his face going redder.

The blood vessels in Lucy's face were popping. She was hot, sweltering even from his searing touch and the close proximity of which their sexes rubbed.

Fervently, Lucy removed his muffler and coated his neck in chocolate. Her mind was off on cloud nine now; she couldn't even remember who she was. Everything blurred together, nothing withstanding or coherent except for Natsu.

She suckled at his Adam's apple, nipping at his neck, grasping his shoulders for support. Natsu moaned, loudly, and his hands clenched about her harder. Her pink tongue swept up his neck and she planted her lips on his.

Lucy's stomach lurched, a ripple effect of tingles scattering about her body. Their kiss was hot, heavy and head spinning. Natsu's tongue was in her mouth, twisting with hers, a combination of chocolate and wine intoxicating her.

They broke for air and Natsu panted, "I'm sleepy." Natsu couldn't hold his alcohol? This was news. Wine did make people sleepy…

Lucy blinked the clouds of lust around her shattering at his two words. She gradually came back to herself, recalling the situation. In fact, even Natsu seemed to have snapped out of it, as he appeared to be a deer caught in the headlights.

"O—okay," Lucy stuttered, shakily getting of his lap, her knees wobbly. Her sex yearned for his touch, and she smothered it by pressing her thighs together.

Natsu smiled easily, as if what had just transpired between them never happened and went to her bed, stripping down to his boxers. Already, his erection was a thing of the past and he crawled in bed. Within moments, the rose coloured male was asleep.

Lucy sunk to the ground, a bubble of disbelieving laughter left her lips. Did that really just happen?

She shot him a look and smirked a bit, "Be prepared, Natsu Dragneel, I'll try even harder next time."

**Hmm… no lemon this chapter… or delicious limey things. Just a chocolate coated make out session and I liked how it turned out. Probably got a little heavy with the theatrics in make out session hahah tell me what you think. Should I change it a bit or leave it as it is? I hope you at least enjoyed it and more limey actions will appear in chapter two! Stay tuned. **

**~Emerald~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings: **Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia and Gajeel x Levy. Others may or may not be unlocked as we go.

**Timeline: **In the near future, say a few (a lot of) years from the current arc.

**Genres: **Romance/Humour/Drama

**Warnings: **Lemons and other nommy limey things

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

**Authors Note:** Annnnnnd a delicious, delicious lime is approaching in this chapter :D honest to Mavis I can't believe how fast I'm progressing this story. I think I just want to get to the smut. Thank you for all the reviews! Hehe anyway, enjoy!

**XXX**

Lucy twisted the wrapped of her cherry lollipop between her slender fingers. Plan one failed. She would just have to step it up a notch if she wanted anything of sexual gratification with Natsu. She popped the candy between her plump lips, leaning against the counter of the bar.

Her boyfriend was table dancing with Gray, the 'ultimate' strip off. Of course, Gray was oblivious and completely nude. Natsu modestly wore his muffler as a loin cloth. Lucy felt a tug, deep in her belly, the longer she watched her half naked boyfriend dance.

"He's quite something else, isn't he?" Erza slid up next to the blonde, sandwiching her between Mirajane and the busty red head. Erza watched the two mages with mild curiosity and turned back to Lucy.

Her pretty face was flushed; ashamed she was caught staring at her boyfriend, apparently with an unmasked carnal lust. Erza grinned cheekily, poking her.

"Have you done the deed?" Mirajane asks, swiping the glass in her hand with a rag. Lucy didn't think her face could have been redder as she shook her head.

"N—no!" Lucy had to take hold of her lollipop for it was falling from her lips. She dropped her eyes, staring at her lap. Better that then the two women pestering her or Natsu.

Erza frowned, "But you share a bed. Surely he's seen you naked?" Mirajane nudged her.

"Has he gotten a boner?" Lucy gasped, surprised by the vulgarity of the white blonde haired woman.

Lucy took a moment to collect her thoughts. "He has seen me naked, and honestly, nothing's happened because of it." Her blush returned with a vengeance as she answered Mirajane. "He did get one, once, but he got rid of it quickly when he said he was sleepy."

Mirajane pouted in disappointment, and then shared a look with Erza. Lucy gulped, wondering what the hell they could be mentally communicating about. Understanding settled on both their faces and Erza grabbed the lollipop from Lucy's hands and shoved it back in her mouth.

Lucy wasn't even given enough reaction time, as she had the ribbons taken from her hair. Mirajane rumpled her hair, giving it that sexy bed head look Lucy strived for.

"It's about to pop," Mirajane said wickedly, eyeing Lucy's bust. The buttons were strained against the material from large breasted woman. Now Lucy got it.

"No—!" Erza whistled gaining Natsu's attention immediately and Mirajane ripped open her blouse. Buttons flew in all directions, the suddenly quiet guild listening to every single brass button clink against the wood. Instead of looking mortified like she felt, Lucy smirked, licking the lollipop, smacking her lips. This wasn't a half bad idea.

The jaws of every male dropped in the guild, zoning in on Lucy's breasts. Her jugs were held up by a sheer layer of black lace, pushing up her already full boobs.

She only had eyes for Natsu. His face went paper white from shock, his expression passive. Then, gradually, as if a change came over him, his face turned purple with rage.

"What the fuck Mira?" He snarled, leaping off the table. In long strides, he crossed the guild hall—which was still dead silent—and yanked Lucy to his hard chest. Natsu shot glares at every male in the room. "_Mine_." He snarled, irate.

Lucy giggled nervously, the candy stick awkwardly jammed in her cheek.

"Gray-sama! Are you betraying Juvia with your eyes?" The water mage shrieked, launching herself at her stunned—naked—boyfriend. Gray automatically wrapped his arms about her waist, his eyes still locked on Lucy.

"No, no…" He trailed off and glanced away; suddenly fearful for his life from the livid scowl Natsu sent his way.

Natsu swept Lucy up and stomped out of the guild. Lucy clutched at his shoulders, feeling his skin grow hotter by the second. Mirajane and Erza winked at her. Then it clicked, would making Natsu jealous push him to realize what she wanted?

They were outside, and Natsu was storming to the back alley way near the guild. Lucy had spat out her cherry lollipop once they got outside, preparing for a confrontation.

"Natsu?" He set her down and forced her against the brick wall. His pupils were large, the blackness absorbing every nerve in Lucy's body. She could feel his hardness press against her stomach and a strangled moan left the dragon slayers lips.

"Why do I feel like this, Luce?" He asked breathlessly. Natsu sounded like he'd just run a marathon. "Why do I feel funny down there? Why can't I control myself around you? What are you doing to me?" His forehead was nudging hers, their breath mingling.

Lucy unconsciously arched her neck, "You love me, don't you?"

His grip on her waist tightened, "Of course I do. But how does that make _this,_" he pushed harder against her with his length for emphasis, "happen?"

"You're turned on," she replied weakly. How she wanted to kiss him right then. "You want me."

Natsu slid his face down to her neck, panting. By doing this, however, he had to back up a bit to reach her fleshy column. "What does that mean?" Lucy wound her arms around his bare torso, drawing him closer. It struck her, then, that all that separated Lucy from Natsu's manhood was his muffler. This made her heart race faster, her face flush and her sex to tighten with anticipation.

"How about I show you?" Lucy caressed her way down the small of his back, bringing her fingers around the waist band he created. His breath caught when her finger slipped past the fabric and gripped his hard length.

"What are you doing?" He demanded hoarsely. She lightly squeezed near the base of his manhood, forcing him to growl.

Lucy batted her eyes up at him innocently, a wanton smile on her lips. It was a contradictive expression and Natsu swallowed thickly. "I'm showing you."

Despite never doing this before, she had a pretty good grasp on the subject from novels and magazines. Gently at first, she pumped her hand up and down his length.

Natsu's moan spiked Lucy's arousal. She clamped her thighs together, praying she wouldn't have the urge to play with herself as well as him. Her thumb rubbed circles on his tip once she did a few more pumps, the pad growing slick from the pre-cum. His head fell back, moaning louder.

"Oh Luce, yes…" Eager that she was pleasing him, she moved her hand a little faster, tightening her grip as she went. His member pulsed, and Natsu brought his mouth down on hers.

The kiss was passionate, sending a thrill straight to her sex, and her stroking grew fiercer the longer their tongues toyed with another. Natsu groaned, breaking the kiss, a deep rumble shaking his frame.

"I—I'm close," he gasped, and Lucy relentlessly massaged his length. "Coming…!" He came, his sticky seed splattering over his scarf and her hand. It didn't take long for him to come, but if Lucy remembered anything from her teachings, was that virgin males had a harder time holding it in. They would have to work on that.

Lucy removed her hand from his flaccid member, gazing at her hand with a fascination, her own sexual need momentarily forgotten. Her fingers were covered in a white, sticky substance.

Once Natsu fell off of cloud nine, he blushed profusely and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, that just… happened."

The blonde giggled, raising her finger to her mouth, her tongue darting out to clean up her one hand. "It's okay." Natsu's eyes widened, observing her. Lucy's lips curved into a smirk and she tasted his seed. Her hand was spotless of his moment in heaven and his jaw fell slack. "Make it up to me by taking me to dinner?"

Natsu could only nod, still in shock for the behaviour Lucy just displayed.

"So um," he cleared his throat, "am I going to be a father?" Lucy rolled her eyes, all of her pent up sexual frustration dissipating.

"No Natsu, that's not how it works."

He grinned, oblivious of what just happened, "Well, we did use protection. Igneel's muffler the safest material out there." Boy did he like to do 360's. From an extremely horny man to a twelve year old boy. Good pick Lucy…

"See you at seven."

**XXX**

Lucy brushed her lipstick across her lips, a modest rose shade, blotting her lips on some tissue. She checked her makeup again in the mirror. Full eye lashes? Check. Bronze eye shadow? Check. Gold and purple eyeliner? Check. She looked amazing. Her hair was interweaved elaborately into a French braid, making her features pop. She fastened the gold dragon earrings Natsu had gotten her and smiled softly. Her dress was a little more modest than the red number she wore the other night. It was an off the shoulder plum satin dress, reaching her knees. In this one, she revealed just enough to be sensual yet meek enough to hold her allure of mystery. Chunky golden ankle boots sealed the deal.

No perfume was used that night. She figured she'd go o'natural and see how Natsu liked it. She did sweep on some underarm though, just in case.

At seven o'clock sharp, Natsu opened the door to her apartment, slouching in. He held a single ruby red lily. He offered it to her, his eyes traveling up and down her body. Natsu was dressed smartly, a nice black suit with, surprisingly, a white tie.

"Where's your muffler?" Lucy inquired, taking the lily from him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Natsu flushed, "Being washed." She grinned like a vixen and set the lily in a vase she had on the table.

"Lead the way, o' Great Dragon Slayer," Lucy says, saluting him. Natsu laughed boisterously and took her hand.

The restaurant was fairly empty, only an older couple occupied a table near the kitchen and, lo and behold, Gajeel and Levy. They however, were too wrapped up in themselves to even notice. Lucy arched her eyebrow.

"Quiet," she said, and Natsu chuckled, stealing a kiss.

"Aren't you happy?" Despite his Cheshire cat grin, the worry in his voice was clear. Lucy kissed him again.

"Of course. I'm happy we're basically alone." Naughty thoughts streamed through Lucy's head. Boy was she getting turned on at the thought of what they could do. Maybe they could do it while the server boy brought their flaming soufflé. She shook her head as the hostess led them to a secluded area. Their bench was blocked off by a wall from the rest of the place, a pretty white table cloth draped over top the surface.

A candle flickered, sending shadows across the table, curving the rose petal shadows into a new figure. Lucy sat on one side of the booth and Natsu sat across from her. The hostess handed them their menus, eyeing the rose haired male apprehensively. Lucy could tell she knew of him from sorcerer magazine.

She rambled off the house specials and left, claiming their waiter would be there soon so they could order their drinks. Lucy propped her elbow up on the table, her palm cradling her chin.

"So Natsu, what are you thinking of having?" She drawled, grinning wantonly. Natsu's hungry eyes scanned the menu for something to eat.

"Steak, or maybe… it all seems so good!" He exclaimed glancing up to meet her eyes and froze.

Her tongue slid across her lip, "I was thinking of dessert first." Where was this Lucy coming from? The hormone that was lusting after Natsu? She wasn't sure, but she kind of liked it. Maybe then Natsu would get the hint.

Natsu gulped and was saved by the waiter who asked what they wanted to drink. Lucy ordered a bottle of red wine and Natsu agreed. He greedily turned back to look at the meals, grateful for the distraction to look away from his girlfriend.

Lucy giggled, looking through the menu. Mmm, pasta looks good.

The waiter was back, and set down the bottle in a case of ice. He poured them each a glass and asked for what they wanted. Natsu had the 42 ounce steak, which caused the waiters eyes to bulge and Lucy had the spaghetti and meat ball special.

Unfortunately, they would have to wait half an hour for Natsu's steak to be prepared. Lucy smirked mischievously, and Natsu tilted his head as the waiter took their menus.

"Like I said… dessert first?" Lucy innocently twirled her glass, sipping the crimson liquid.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, baffled. Lucy giggled, intoxicated on not wine, but her devious plot.

She winked at him and slipped under the table. Ignorant of the dirty floor, Lucy crawled over to him and spread his legs apart, pulling him to the edge of the seat.

"Luce," he whispered urgently, "what the hell are you doing?" She was going to get him so horny that he'd just _have _to understand what she wanted. Lucy rubbed at the clothed area of his crotch.

"Just be quiet," she purred, the tight little vixen inside of her awakening. She massaged his swiftly hardening manhood, and he let out a low moan.

Lucy leaned forward, unzipping his pants with her teeth. Oh the thrill of getting caught! It shocked her to her core, surprising her with a pleasant heat rushing through to her sex. Deftly, Lucy wrangled Natsu's length from his pants.

She caught his gasp, and she inspected it closely. It was longer than what she thought when she gave him a hand job. His member was thick too, but from looking at it, it wasn't so thick it'd be uncomfortable. Or so she thought. She gripped the base, smirking a bit when he jerked. He had a musky smell, manly and actually, not as repulsive as she thought.

Hesitantly, she brought it closer to her mouth, her tongue skimming up his shaft. It didn't taste horrible either, kind of salty and warm. His hand dove under the table, gripping her braid as he let out a hiss.

Lucy's tongue expertly glided up and down his shaft, causing the dragon slayer to shudder with pleasure. The pink flesh of her tongue flicked out and swept away the pre-cum. She blew lightly on the tip, swirling her tongue about it. Lucy was acting on pure instinct alone.

Natsu's fingers untangled her hair from the braid, letting the ribbon fall to the ground. He threaded his digits in her silken hair, attempting to bring her closer. Lucy could almost guess the expression on his face. Flushed and off in lala land.

Finally, she took the head in her mouth. Lucy, to get adjusted to this new sensation, bobbed her head leisurely, getting a feel for how this was to work. Occasionally, she let her teeth graze the sensitive skin of his member.

"Luce, please," Natsu mumbled, "please." Lucy grinned, she literally had Natsu begging. Lucy picked up the pace, bringing his throbbing member further and further back in her throat. She still hadn't managed to get all of him in her mouth!

Lucy moaned once she was able to get him all the way in her mouth. Natsu's hips thrust forward, and Lucy pulled back, going to deep throat him again. It was more than uncomfortable, but if it would show Natsu what she wanted, then by all means, this was easy. She took him past her supple lips again, going to play with his balls.

"Ngh, I'm… coming…!" For the second time that day, Natsu came. She thought he'd have been able to hold out longer than that, and swallowed the cum that did end up in her mouth. It was tasteless, other than a mild, bitter after taste left to dance on her taste buds. She wiped her chin, for some had dribbled down.

"Lucy?" Natsu murmured, his shaft still wet with his juices. It was quickly going limp. She gripped him with her hand and wiped off the sticky substance, allowing him to reposition himself back into his trousers. Lucy wiped her hand on the table cloth and carefully got back in her seat, fluffing her hair as if nothing happened.

Natsu's face was beat red, as he sipped his wine. Anything she had to do to get him to understand what she wanted.

The waiter returned, a suspicious look on his face. He placed their meals on the table.

"I hope you're hungry!" He chirped. Lucy caught Natsu's eye and winked again.

She popped a meatball in her mouth, "Mm, delicious." Natsu's face grew redder as he cut into his steak.

The waiter laughed nervously. "It's our specialty. Extra meaty." He winced, as if noticing the hidden implications in his words.

This time, Lucy's eyes flickered to the man, "Why yes it is." Natsu kicked her under the table.

He left in a hurry, afraid to hear Lucy next sentence. "Do you get what I want now, Natsu?"

He squinted up at her, removing his charcoal orbs from the steak, "You want more meatballs?" Natsu stuffed some more meat in his mouth.

Lucy giggled seductively, slurping up a noodle, "You could say that, Natsu…"

On the inside, however, was a different story. _If that didn't work_, Lucy thought anxiously, _what will? Will I have to give him a fucking lap dance with a sign strapped to my tits in neon letters '_fuck me'_ before he get's it_?

If this wasn't hard enough, what will be?

A vicious smirk crossed her face as her next plan played out in her head. Natsu was far too busy eating to notice. _You've met your match, Dragneel. _

***Blushes* Well, I wrote it. Yes I did, yes indeed. That was unexpectedly SO MUCH FUN! So in this chapter, limey deliciousness happened. A handjob and a blowjob, all in the same day! Boy is Natsu a lucky man! Then again, he's pretty freaking dense as it is. Do y'all have some guess of what Lucy will do next? She's getting pretty desperate. I'd love to hear in the reviews! I hope you enjoyed (not too much haha) and I look forward to seeing you again in the next instalment!**

**~Emerald~**

**PS- Thanks again for all the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings: **Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia and Gajeel x Levy. Others may or may not be unlocked as we go.

**Timeline: **In the near future, say a few (a lot of) years from the current arc.

**Genres: **Romance/Humour/Drama

**Warnings: **Lemons and other nommy limey things

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

**Authors Note: **Thanks so much for all of the reviews last chapter! Yes, I know it's a little absurd with the extent of Natsu's density, but c'mon, that adds more to the humour. Expect some pre-lemon nummyness in this chapter, like so close its palpable but then the illusion is shattered. Or is it?

**XXX**

So the blowjob and handjob Lucy gave Natsu ultimately did nothing to help further her relationship with him. Sometimes she just wanted to shake him until he understood what she wanted. She didn't think that simply saying it out loud in front of him would do much.

Lucy picked at her bread, watching Natsu and Happy argue over which is the best consistency for fish. All of his attention—which let's admit, it's not that much—is focused on Happy. Lucy could probably rip off her shirt, fondle her nipples and ride the corner of the table and he wouldn't so much look in her direction.

"Natsu," Lucy said for the sixth time in a row. She not surprised when she's unsuccessful in gaining his attention. The pink haired dragon slayer is entirely engrossed with his conversation.

Her cheeks flame when she wonders if he told Happy of what she did to him behind the guild and at dinner. Happy was his best friend but would he be smart enough to keep his trap shut.

Annoyed, and fed up with his ignorance, she slams her palms down onto the table. "Natsu, have sex with me." She's blatantly ignored by both males. She close to tarring her hair out.

She does the next best thing. She threw a spoon at him. Her weapon of choice may not have been the best idea, but it did distract him long enough for him to throw a quizzical glance in her direction.

"Did you just throw a spoon at me?" he asked, amused. Lucy grinned cheekily at him and Happy rolled his eyes.

Lucy leans forward, pressing her arms a little tighter together to form more cleavage. "Yes. What are you going to do about it?" _Please. Please, something, anything!_

Natsu smirks, standing, "I'm going to…" Coolly, he walks around the table and bends. He grabs her by her upper arms, lifting her off the chair. His fingers dance along the edge of her shorts. "Tickle you!" _What_? Suddenly, he's tickling her relentlessly; his fingers magically making her sides ache.

"Natsu!" she squealed, giggling like crazy, attempting—poorly—to protect her sides. This isn't what she expected, but at least she held his attention for now. His rambunctious tickling eventually led to the couple rolling around on the floor, taking turns at tickling the other person.

At times like this, when they're just a silly couple, Lucy forgets all about her craving for sex. Happy excused himself sometime between the moments they were wrestling to the moment they were kissing.

His lips burned against hers as she hooked her arms around his neck, pulling him in for more. Natsu's hands were braced on the floor next to her head, his chest brushing against hers as he relented in being tugged down. His tongue slipped past her lips, cinnamon washing over her as she let out a small moan.

Lucy slid her hands down his back and under his vest. She wanted it off. They broke the kiss, panting, and Natsu allowed Lucy to take off his vest. Nervously, he discarded her halter top, her naked breasts exposed to him. Lucy watches as his eyes scan her body and a timid smile settles on his lips.

She's suddenly just as nervous as he is. Sure she's given him a blowjob _and _a handjob before, but he's never touched her as intimately as this previously. Lucy carefully moves out from underneath him, kneeling in front of him, guiding his hand to her breast.

Natsu's eyes darken, and tentatively, he squeezes her breast. The action causes Lucy's sharp intake of breath. His hot thumb drags across her hardening nipple, a shiver shooting down her spine. Her belly was on fire.

Squeezing and rubbing her nipple makes Lucy moan like crazy. Her head's thrown back, her blond hair fluttering as she moves her head, her hands steadied on the floor. She would have collapsed if she were standing.

When his lips graze her nipple, she sighs. It feels so good. The pinket's tongue languidly flicked at her nipple and Lucy's mind goes blank.

"Oh, _Natsu_. Oh god," Lucy moans. The Celestial mage uses some more vulgar language attached to lord's name. Natsu's other hand is massaging her free breast, while his mouth gives its full attention to Lucy's nipple.

Every nerve in her body was pinched tight, waiting to burst and send the euphoric sign to her brain. She was hot, groaning, panting and her core was clenching. With the introduction of his teeth to her nipple, Lucy feels it. Her nerves exploded, sending the waves up to her brain. Her core snaps, adding to the bliss in her brain.

"Natsu…!" her very first orgasm was from Natsu fondling her breasts. The dragon slayer wrenches away, flushing from embarrassment.

_Wow._ That's how Natsu must have felt when she was playing with his manhood. As she comes down from her high, she wonders what it would feel like if he did that to her sex.

"I'm sorry—I just…" he doesn't know what to say.

Lucy laughs, hugging him tightly, "I love you." With one arm around her waist, he scratches his chin, glancing away, still red faced.

"Yeah, me too," he said, his expression growing more embarrassed the longer they stay embraced.

"Natsu?" Lucy tilts her head just enough so she can see him.

"Hm?" he's not looking at her anymore, his got his eyes locked on the window.

"Do you want to have sex?" There, she said it.

"Sure," he replies, squinting down at her.

Lucy's jaw dropped. He just agreed? She did all that _seducing _for nothing? Well she'll be damned. He's not as stupid as she thought. Then again, she did tell him what it was in great detail before.

"It's a kind of cake, isn't it?" Natsu inquires, angling his head cutely. "Gray said it was really good. He said it was the best thing I could ever taste. Moist, soft and above all, depending on what kind, it all tastes different. He said Juvia has the best but I think you do." Or not.

She stares at him, rather flabbergasted, pondering why in the hell he couldn't discern how dirty his words were. Then, she laughs. Good ol' Natsu.

"No, it's not a cake. Gray was just lying to you." She doesn't add 'about that part' and instead stands, offering her hand. "I'll tell you later. Come have a shower with me."

He blushes from head to toe, but takes her hand and lets her lead him to the small bathroom. While the water heated up, Lucy stripped down from her shorts and panties, till she was completely naked. Natsu takes a moment longer than she, but also removes his pants and underwear.

Both of them scrutinize the other, shy beyond compare. A small tuff of blond hair arched around Lucy's sex and a small pink haired area was above Natsu's manhood.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she steps in the shower, beckoning him in with her.

Natsu stood on an opposite end of the shower, unsure of what to do. Then he grinned rakishly and strode over to her, waggling the shampoo bottle. Lucy wet her hair, and then turned. She heard him squirt a fair amount of the scent shampoo on his palm and then he was running his fingers through her hair.

He massaged her scalp, letting her soak in the feeling of his hands washing her hair. It felt so much better than when she did it. Lucy rinsed out her hair, smirking back at him.

"Thanks for that." Her voice was deliberately low. Natsu tosses the bottle over the shower rod. It hits the floor on the other side with a thud.

Lucy tugs him forward, bringing their lips together. Her fingers thread in his wet locks, as she cautiously presses their bodies together. Natsu gasped, shocked, but doesn't break the kiss. His hands met the wall of the shower, pushing her against the cool tile as well.

Lucy can feel his member hardening, jabbing her stomach. She changes her body position, ever so slightly, so his member is between her thighs. His manhood rubs her clit as she moves her hips.

He moans along with her, the softness of her thighs clenching around him. He begins to move with her, no longer able to kiss. Lucy wraps her arms around Natsu's neck as each thrust toys with her clit.

Once again adjusting, he's sliding his length between her sex's lips. The feeling is euphoric for both parties. Lucy can feel every bit of his length the more he moves.

"Oh Natsu," Lucy moans, her lips finding the junction between his neck and shoulder. Natsu's movements grow more frenzied. These new sensations were bringing her closer to her edge faster than she'd have ever thought possible.

"Luce, Luce, oh Luce." With each enunciation of her name, everything grows tighter in her body. Her clit is burning and his member is pulsating. Her core is clamping, nearly sending her over the edge.

"I'm—!" Natsu's voice cuts off, his seed splattering on the wall behind her.

"Coming…!" Lucy finishes for him, her orgasm bringing her to a state of ecstasy once again. They're panting, and Lucy's legs feel like Jell-O.

Natsu's eyes are full of adoration, and she returns the look. They're silent before they're kissing, unsure of who initiated it. Not that it mattered.

They kissed until the water turned cold.

**Hmm… That was a little abrupt. Ah well. I liked it. This one is clearly shorter than the other two, **_**but **_**that's because I got a little lazy with the last scene. And mostly, I wanted this chapter to show Lucy's not all about the sex. That they can function without it. Once again, thanks so much for all the reviews and the delicious lemon is approaching soon! See you soon.**

**~Emerald~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairings: **Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia and Gajeel x Levy. Others may or may not be unlocked as we go.

**Timeline: **In the near future, say a few (a lot of) years from the current arc.

**Genres: **Romance/Humour/Drama

**Warnings: **Lemons and other nommy limey things

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

**Authors Note: **Annnnnnnnd finally, here we are. Will Lucy finally get Natsu in the sack? Or is it forever left to be undetermined? (Just kidding, after all, this is a lemon)

**XXX**

After a long discussion with Cana (and it's never recommended when your sex life is on the line) Lucy decided to strap on her lady balls and confront Natsu. She was never really the 'confronter' type, but this had to stop. She had to get it off her chest of what she wanted and what she expected. Enough beating around the bush.

Lucy tugged on Natsu's hand, dragging him up to her apartment. Happy floated behind the helpless dragon slayer, giggling ever few seconds like a mere child. Natsu went with her willingly, noticing immediately when she grabbed him at the guild she was a woman on a mission and should not be stopped. Ever.

"Luce, I'm hungry," he complained, ignorant to her situation. She ignored him and forced him down into a chair once they were in her apartment.

She pointed at him with a slender finger, "Be honest, do you know what sex is?" Might as well ask again.

Happy plummeted to the ground in shock, moaning. The cat was ignored by the couple. Bewildered, Natsu answered, "It's cake."

Her arm dropped, swinging back and forth uselessly. "No, Natsu," Lucy said, exasperated, "it's not cake. Gray lied to you."

"That bastard!" Natsu shrieked, getting to his feet, only to stumble back into his seat from a harsh glare from Lucy.

Lucy's grin was wicked. She sat on the edge of the table. "I'm going to tell you and I'll need your utmost attention." He nodded, still puzzled, but curious all the same.

She folded her hands in her lap, licking her lips, "Let's just do this in the bluntest way possible. You know your manhood?" his eyebrow shot up, clearly more confused than before. Lucy wanted to smack herself. "Your penis, your wiener, _wee-wee_."

Clearly, he wasn't expecting this, his face lit up like a fire hydrant. "Y—yeah? What about my wee-wee?" he ventured, nervous.

Lucy spread her legs apart, pointing between them, "It goes in there."

He paled, his jaw falling slack, "How does it fit?!" Lucy laughed, stunned by how much fun she was having despite the situation.

"Easily. When I get turned on, it'll get wet down there. See, there's a hole," Lucy put her pointer finger and thumb together, "and when your _wee-wee _gets hard, it'll slide right in there." She let go of her fake vagina symbol and waggled her finger at him. "Though you'll have to wait a moment or else you'll hurt me. Let's see… Oh! Remember when I, uh, gave you a blowjob?"

The dragon slayer was tongue tied. He blinked weakly, "What's that?" Lucy chewed on her lip to keep from bursting out into laughter.

"When I put you in my mouth. Put your _wee-wee _in my mouth and remember how good you felt?" Hesitantly, he nodded. "Okay, well imagine that feeling but times it by like, one hundred. You'll have to move in and out," she paused, "and make sure I feel good too. Then you'll cum." It sounded so dirty. "We'll have to be careful though, because that white stuff can make a baby."

"I thought the stork brought the baby," Natsu responded hoarsely, rubbing the back of his neck, tomato red.

Happy leapt up, flying out the open window screaming, "Lucy's a pervert!" Poor Happy, he couldn't take anymore of this.

"Nope," Lucy said, touching her lip, "sex is." She takes a deep breath, "and I want to have it. With you."

Suspiciously, Natsu raises an eyebrow, trying to appear cool, "You know so much. How do I know if its your first time?"

Lucy smacked him upside the head, "Idiot, of course it is!" Natsu scratched his head sheepishly, unsure of what to say further. "Well? What do you say? Do you want to try it?"

He's quiet for a few minutes. The longer the clock stretches on, the more Lucy feels like he's going to reject her.

Natsu offers her a pathetic smile, "Okay."

**XXX**

Shakily, Lucy tapped her finger on the window sill, waiting for Natsu to get there. They agreed to meet in the evening. A cool breeze drifted in through the open window, her curtains ruffling the only noise to comfort her. She was beyond anxious. With her big talk this morning—even though it was extremely awkward—she thought she would have been more confident.

"Luce…?" Lucy shook her head, meeting the dark eyes of her boyfriend. His hands were braced on the window ledge, crouching in, leaning closer to her. She blushed. They weren't waiting anymore. Tonight was the night.

"Hi…" whatever else she planned on saying was cut off by the pressure of his lips on hers. She returned his kiss, her body burning in anticipation. The nerves she had before melted away by his simple touch. She drew him through the window and onto her bed.

Breaking their kiss, Lucy smiled shyly at him. He didn't say anything, gazing at her with half lidded eyes. She reached out and took hold of his muffler, which he gave a slight gesture of agreement. The busty blonde took care to unwind his precious muffler delicately, and laid it aside on the head board.

Natsu's bare chest was fully exposed, and he quickly shed his vest off, giving Lucy a full view of his body. Lucy felt a flutter in her chest. Sure she saw him naked recently, but when the lights were dim and the only light that was provided was from the moon, it made it… erotic.

He leaned forward, capturing her lips again, fumbling with the waistband of her skirt. She internally giggled. He was taking off her skirt before her shirt. Once the kiss ended, Lucy moved back just enough for Natsu to skim the soft fabric off her curvaceous hips. It pooled at her knees and Lucy quickly disposed of it somewhere across the room.

"Luce," Natsu groaned when she gently laid her hand on his hardening length. His white pants tented significantly. Natsu's large hand clasped over her wrist, removing her hand off his member, and smirked at her. She swallowed and in a split second, he'd torn apart her shirt, burning away the cotton.

"Hey, I liked that shirt," Lucy protested quietly, her arousal spiking. Her mind froze on the thought that since Natsu had such an impeccable smell, could he _smell _her arousal?

Natsu nuzzled her neck, "I'll buy you a new one." There was a slight tremor to his voice. Lucy took his face between her hands, kissing his nose.

"Thank you," she began, "but let me take the lead." Relief flooded his features, and he slumped back down onto the bed.

In the next instant, Lucy had disposed of his pants and underwear, leaving him stripped bare. His toned body made her feel a tad bit insecure. Would he feel she was too flabby for his physique? She laughed the thought away. Natsu wasn't like that.

Lucy's grin was wanton as she settled herself down on his hard stomach. Straddling him. Unconsciously, his hands went to rest on her thighs, his warm finger just centimetres from her panty line.

The dragon slayer's lips parted, his face red, his eyes growing darker by the second. Lucy shivered, delighted. His black orbs were enveloping her in a sensual embrace. His hot hands slid up her body, moving on instinct alone and unclasped her bra. Her breasts bounced free, creamy and raspberry red erect nipples. The bra fell to the bed.

Lucy's hands rested on his firm chest; as she leaned down to kiss him. His fingers massaged her breasts, tweaking her nipples between them. She deepened the kiss, feeling his tongue slide into her mouth. His intoxicating burnt cinnamon taste mingled with her own.

She was on fire. Every time their bodies touched, lips brushed, Lucy's mind would slip off to somewhere hot and erotic. All things considering, she was sitting on top of him and could feel the length of his manhood against her ass.

"Please," he muttered, forcing himself to end the kiss. He looked pathetic. Despite how turned on his eyes were, his lips were pouted. He looked like a kid. "Please, Lucy, everything aches. Do something."

Pleasure washed through Lucy. He was begging her to have sex with him. She almost considered it; if it weren't for the weeks she spent trying to have sex with him.

"Soon Natsu," Lucy purred, kissing his jaw line, "but you have to know, I've felt like this for _weeks_. You can wait a few more minutes." Natsu squirmed. His hands returned to their former position on her hips, squeezing tightly.

As if a spell came over her, she nipped at his chin, kissing further down his neck. Natsu's head arched back, moaning loudly. Giggling slightly, she suckled lightly at his jugular, leaving a little mark. She couldn't help but think the roles were a little reversed.

Lucy tangled her fingers in his already mused hair, giving his lips a peck. She sat back up, her fingers caressing from his hair line down to his shoulders. Natsu's breathing was already heavy and growing more broken up the more she just stared at him.

"Lucy, Luce, _Lucy please,_" he pleaded, his member throbbing. She was shocked by just how badly he knew he wanted this and from the fact he wanted it so badly she could feel him pulsating.

The great Salamander was reduced to a mere kicked puppy as product of her playing. She had him _begging _for her to do something. She kind of liked this feeling of power.

Lucy's insides liquefied. She could help him. In a fluid, albeit awkward motion, she swung her one leg off him and pulled it through the loop of the panties. Somehow she manoeuvred back over him and kicked off her panties the rest of the way. She adjusted herself over his manhood.

Natsu drank in her naked body. "You're amazing, Luce. I love you." Lucy beamed, tucking her hair behind her ear, kissing him softly. Lucy felt the tip of his penis prodding at her soaked lips.

"I love you too, Natsu." She lowered herself down onto him…

**Ohohohoh! Things have finally heated up! Next chapter is the conclusion to their rump and a few extra surprises. Remember all those characters I neglected to put in here…? Well they shall make a grand appearance next chapter. A few more to go before this story is over! What could possibly be left? No clichés, I'll promise you this. Review! (Was it as awkward for you readers as it was for me while Lucy had to explain sex to Natsu? Poor Happy lol.)**

**~Emerald~**

****Also, who thinks Natsu needs to return the favour? Don't get what I mean, refer to chapter two. ;)** **


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairings: **Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia and Gajeel x Levy. Others may or may not be unlocked as we go.

**Timeline: **In the near future, say a few (a lot of) years from the current arc.

**Genres: **Romance/Humour/Drama

**Warnings: **Lemons and other nommy limey things

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

**Authors Note: **Damn, I was wondering when I'd get found out. Megami-Sama88 you are one smart cookie. (Well, and one of the guest reviews…) Let's see just how much Lucy over estimated Natsu's stupidity…

**XXX**

Lucy pinched her eyes closed, her face contorting. She let out a ragged breath, pain spreading up through her body. She was afraid if she moved the agony would only get worse. Dammit, he was just so _big_.

Natsu's fingers found Lucy's curvaceous waist, squeezing her. Her eyes flew open when he chuckled. The blossoming pain was subsiding much faster than she made it out to be in her mind.

"W—what's so funny?" she stammered, unsure of if people actually _talked _during sex other than the usual, 'fuck me'.

His hot fingers slid up her back, igniting her tepid skin. Natsu brought her down, his tongue flicking out to lick the shell of her ear. "I'm not that stupid, Luce."

Before she could even consider questioning him, he rolled her over, bracing himself against the bed with his elbows. He rocked once against her and any thought in her mind evaporated.

Lucy's arms, as if by instinct, went around his neck, her fingernails puncturing the creamy skin of her arms. Natsu buried his face against her neck, nibbling on her sensitive skin.

A moan escaped her parted lips as he rocked in and out of her again. And again. She couldn't even begin to describe how his thrusts were driving her wild. His length filled her, stuffed her even.

His possessive growl came from deep within his belly, slamming into her again. Her head thrashed around on the pillow, being to perspire at her hair line as she matched the intensity of his thrusts with her own.

"N—Natsu," Lucy groaned, hooking her legs around his waist, arching into him. Pleasure spiked through her. Her fingernails discovered the skin on his shoulders, leaving small, red crescents in his flesh.

The dragon slayers tongue glided up her neck, his teeth grazing against her stem. Natsu's hips pounded against hers, his fingers crushing the sheets as his movements grew more frantic. His panting was the only thing Lucy could hear—other than the slapping sounds of their skin against another.

At one point or another, Lucy couldn't tell whose moan was whose; it was so mingled and masked. She could feel herself tightening, coiling. Her release, which she waited for so desperately for, was getting closer.

His voice came out strained, "God, Lucy, you're so tight… I'm so close." Though tense, Natsu's voice was husky. She was finding it more difficult to match the intensity of his thrusts.

"I—I, me too!" Lucy cried, squeezing her legs tightly about his waist. Her mewls of satisfaction were driving Natsu crazy.

"You're so sexy," he breathed, moving his lips to hers. A passionate kissing frenzy insured. Neither party was ready for this sexual gratification to be over, but they could only last so long.

Once the kiss broke, Lucy's voice was sporadic in her next sentence, "I… l—love… you." Natsu smiled, nuzzling her cheek, lifting her hips up with his one hand to hit deeper inside her.

"I love you too," he muttered, his breathing spiking at the end, "I'm close."

Lucy didn't even hear him. With each thrust, he was hitting her sweet spot with his rock hard penis, driving her insane. Her body was on fire and the coil in her stomach was growing tighter and tighter.

"Natsu!" she shrieked, coming apart in his arms. Her whole body tingled in such a mind blowing orgasm; it was as if breathing wasn't even important anymore. All that was running through her mind was relishing in the pure ecstasy of it all.

In fact, she didn't even hear Natsu cry out her name as he came inside her, spilling his seed. He was a goner as soon as her walls clamped down on his rigid length. He pulled out, barely able to support his weight above her, panting in union with his lover.

Natsu rolled off her, throwing his arm over his eyes. Never in his life could he imagine something feeling as good as that.

The blonde giggled, slowly coming off cloud nine, "That was… amazing." Lucy didn't even recall the sharp pain from the beginning. Just the immense rolls of pleasure.

Her boyfriend nodded in agreement, and his words from earlier came back to her. _'I'm not that stupid, Luce.' _

"Hey, Natsu, what did mean when you said you weren't stupid?" Lucy asked, peeking at him from the corner of her eye. He smirked slyly. "Natsu?"

"Admittedly, I didn't know what a blow job or what a hand job was, nor did I know sex was called sex. After all, Igneel told me it was 'mating' so I just assumed everyone called it that. But Luce, I'm honestly not that stupid," he said, his arm still covering his eyes.

Lucy flushed out of embarrassment and shame, bolting up right, barely remembering to use the sheet to cover herself. "S—so when I explained to you about sex…?"

"Oh I knew. It was pretty hilarious, but I would have gotten it quicker if you said 'dragon' instead of _weewee_." Natsu moved his arm, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

She smacked him, hard, "You idiot! You led me on thinking you were a total… retard!" Lucy thought back to that conversation. "And then you let me humiliate myself when I had to explain about your cum!"

He was laughing. At her expense. "I know, it was so funny. I had a hard time going along with you." Natsu propped himself up on his elbows, adding, "And it wasn't hard to act embarrassed. Your explanation would have made even Hibiki red."

Lucy, to say the least, was speechless. How could she not have picked up on the signs of his fake naivety? After all, she knew him so well. It wasn't hard to get confused though. He didn't know what a hand job or a blow job was. And it was believable that he'd listen to Gray when he told Natsu sex was cake. But really? Perhaps _she _was the stupid one.

"Oh don't pout Lucy, I'm sorry," Natsu said, worried he'd upset her. She wasn't aware she was pouting. He leaned over and kissed her. "Let me make it up to you."

"What?" Natsu planted his lips on hers, silencing her. He pushed her back down to the bed, jerking the sheet away from Lucy's body. Natsu's hot lips trailed down her body, adding more love bites to her skin. Natsu nibbled on collar bone, suckled on her nipple and cupped her breasts.

Lucy whimpered, threading her fingers in his rosy locks. Lucy didn't even care what he was going to do to her body, as long as it felt as good as her orgasm from their lovemaking. Natsu's lips descended further down, his breath fanning her chilled skin. Lucy shivered.

Natsu growled, and Lucy's eyes shot open when his nose nudged her clit. Her breath hitched and she let out a sound of surprise. "Let me make you feel good this time."

The fire dragon slayer slid a finger in her wet opening. And another, and another. He pumped his fingers in her, his noise still just pressed against her clit. The woman tugged on his hair, urging him to use his tongue.

It didn't take twice for her suggestion to reach Natsu. He drew his fingers from her, glimpsing up at her as he licked his fingers clean. Natsu smacked his lips, a low, "_mmm_," coming from deep within his throat.

Smirking, he dropped his back down, burying his nose deep within her. His tongue flicked out, diving into her pink folds. The feeling was indescribable.

Natsu brought his fingers back, toying with her tight opening; his tongue wrapping around her clit. He lifted her leg over his shoulder, struggling to get deeper inside her with his fingers.

Lucy's shrills of ecstasy could probably be heard throughout all of Magnolia. She bucked her hips against his mouth, coming apart almost instantly this time. The time between orgasms was far too short.

Natsu languidly moved away from her quaking hips, licking his lips—and fingers. "Next time I do that, try to last longer." Lucy laughed breathlessly, kicking him weakly.

"You're an idiot. I can't believe you fooled me so well," she said as he lifted her into his lap. He burrowed his face in her hair, his chest rumbling from his chuckles.

He ignored that last bit, not ever planning on telling her how else he had fooled her, "You're sex hair is so sexy." Lucy went scarlet.

"Shut up. I'm still mad at you for making me look like an idiot," Lucy informed him, shaking her head.

The couple was quiet for a few more minutes, "Can we do it in public next time?"

.

.

.

"Who are you and what have you done with Natsu Dragneel?"

**And kinky Natsu appears! In all seriousness, sorry for the sudden change in Natsu's demeanour, but come on, he probably would have had a lot of fun pretending to be borderline retarded just to get a rise out of Lucy. The kinky sex is only beginning. There's a few more chapters of smut before I end it, but yeah. How was the sex scene anyway? (Showing for sex scenes is hard for me :/) Ummm, if you have any complaints, leave it in your review and I look forward to seeing you guys next time.**

**~Emerald~ **


End file.
